The need for use of various fuels in a gas-turbine power system is increasing in terms of effective use of unused fuel. As a combustor compatible with various fuels for such a need, there is a dual-fuel compatible combustor compatible with both liquid fuel and gaseous fuel. The dual-fuel compatible combustor contains a liquid fuel nozzle to inject liquid fuel, a gaseous fuel nozzle to inject gaseous fuel, a mixing mechanism to mix fuel and air, etc. As a result, the number of components forming the combustor increases and its structure is complicated.
Many examples of such a combustor have been proposed, such as JP-A No. 2009-109180. In general, a combustor is structured from a combination of multiple components so that only the component damaged due to aged degradation etc. is exchangeable.